One Piece 5 ways Sabo saved Ace at Marineford
by JoshRand1982
Summary: What if Sabo had made it to Marineford in time to save Ace.
1. Chapter 1

5 ways Sabo could have saved Ace at Marineford.

Glossary

1. Information Dealer.

2. Speed.

3. R.Q.R.T. Revolutionary army Quick Response Team.

4. Get away from my brothers.

5. Monkey D. Dragon.

1. Information Dealer

Sabo had set out as soon as he heard about the execution of his older brother Ace. Before he left he grabbed a thick file from his desk detailing all of Kaido's dirty dealings including the information on who the world infamous joker was.

He arrived just as Sengoku was about to reveal Aces true heritage. Acting fast He dropped down onto the wall nearest the platform unseen. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Fleet admiral!" and to punctuate his statement he threw two daggers at the executioners standing on either side of his brother. Both struck their marks and killed the guards just as he finished speaking.

Sengoku had just been about to announce Ace's heritage when he was interrupted by someone speaking and two crashes. He looked toward the voice and almost dropped the Den Den Mushi. His eyes flared wide and his mouth dropped down. "where did you come from?" he demanded to know. By now everyone was looking at the newcomer with various expressions of confusion and shocked recognition.

Sabo smiled darkly "I came from the Revolutionaries as a representative of Monkey D. Dragon. I have been sent to make you an offer." Sengoku scowled "I have no time to listen to a Dealer so shut up and leave you have no business here information dealer." he snarled.

Sabo smirked back at him. "Oh but that's where your wrong. You see that man on the platform there is my hot headed older brother Portgas D. Ace." he then stood up at full height. "My name is Outlook Sabo! Remember that" he roared even as he shouted his name he was keeping an eye on the pirates who were still fighting their way toward the platform.

He could also sense that several marines were making their way toward him in a flanking maneuver. He then looked at Sengoku who was looking at him in dawning horror that was easy to see to everyone present and to everyone watching all over the world. Then he remembered something.

"Whitebeard my younger brother Luffy is on his way here in a stolen marine warship and about 2 to 3 hundred escaped prisoners from Impel Down. Please do me a favor and corral him. He is easy to recognize. He is wearing a straw hat. In fact that's his title Straw hat Luffy." he shouted. Whitebeard nodded shocking his men. "very well I will have my men support him when he arrives. He had better not let me down." He answered.

Sabo smirked. "Luffy is a D what do you expect from them." Once he was done speaking to Whitebeard he turned toward the men moving toward him and pulled out a wind dial and turned it on just as they appeared around the corner. The blast from the wind dial sent all of them flying back over the edge of the wall and out of sight.

He then turned back to Sengoku. "you know who I am and What I can do so I suggest a trade." Sengoku scowled even harder. "what could you possibly have that could make me release my prisoner before his execution." he asked while signaling his men to stand down temporarily. While this was going on Ace was staring at Sabo in shock. "that's not possible Sabo is dead" he shouted at the man.

He was ignored while the other two focused on each other. Sabo pulled out the thick binder that he had carried since he left his base in the new world. "I have in my hand a file on a Certain Yonko detailing all of his crimes the locations of all of his criminal operations and the true Identity of the man that scares even you sometimes." he responded with a cold smile.

He pulled out a piece of paper from the file. "have your seagull come get this. Consider this a taste of the information on the Yonko I am speaking of" Sengoku nodded then sent his seagull to get it. Sabo handed the paper over with a friendly smile. The Seagull with paper in hand than returned to Sengoku and dropped into his hands.

While this was happening the battlefield was quiet. Most everyone knew who Sabo was and what he was capable of doing if angered so no one moved or said anything not even the pirates moved. They all waited with baited breath for the Fleet Admiral to speak.

As he read the paper Sengoku's eyes widened and his skin color paled dramatically. He then gulped and looked at Sabo. "Is this real" he asked. "every word Fleet Admiral" Sabo answered grimly. Sengoku nodded "Very well we have a deal come and take your brother information dealer." he announced. he than turned to face the marines and pirates who were watching.

"This war is over! All marines stand down immediately." He roared. There was total silence for a full 20 seconds than people started to react some shouted questions (Both pirates and marines.) some cheered (Pirates) and some tried to deny that the order had just been given. (marines). Sabo smiled inwardly. Outwardly his face was expressionless and his eyes were stone cold.

He stood up and nodded at whitebeard. He than used Soru to jump to Ace's side. Once there he turned to Sengoku who had just used the key to release Ace. "here is the binder. Just remember that all it takes is one word from me and all of that information is ruined if you try to betray me." he remarked. It went without saying that the word would be the Identity of the Yonko that he had just screwed over.

He than put the binder on the floor than turned to Ace who was staring at him in shock. "Alright Ace its time to go. I know you have questions and I promise to answer them once we reach the Moby Dick." he explained as he put his hand on Aces shoulder and guided him toward the stairs. Just as they stared to descend Sengoku spoke up.

"Wait dealer before you go I must know something." Sabo turned to him but said nothing. He just raised a blonde eyebrow. "what did this man do to piss you off to such an extent that you would reveal all of this information to me?" Sengoku asked. Again there was silence it seemed that almost everyone wanted to know why such an infamous dealer would go against a Yonko.

"He double crossed and betrayed me.. He also did something that I can never forgive. If you want the answer to that than the information is in there. You will understand when you find it." he answered coldly. He then turned and resumed walking down the stairs. He still had his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Sabo" Ace started to speak but Sabo cut him off.

"Not now Later when we are on the Moby Dick and away from here with Luffy in tow." he growled as they walked past the Admirals and Vice Admirals. A few minutes later they reached the nearest pirate line and passed through.

Only then did Sabo take his hand off Ace's shoulder. Sabo said nothing as the two of them walked calmly to the ship already they were surrounded by several Whitebeard division commanders including Marco, Vista, and Haruta, the pirates were busy talking to each other and celebrating Fire Fist Aces release.

Just as they reached the Ice a large commotion drew their attention to the sky and to an unbelievable sight. "now why am I not surprised by him doing that?" Sabo wondered aloud as he watched Luffy and several hundred prisoners plummet out of the sky followed by a captured marine battleship.

Luckily the falling prison escapees and Luffy fell in the water and were quickly picked up by the waiting whitebeard fishmen. Jimbei also helped to get the hammers out of the water and onto the ice. Ace just gaped at Luffy and his group in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of the wind as he raced through the air toward marineford was nice and cool against his skin as Sabo began his final leg toward the now chaotic battlefield. From what he could hear over the Den Den Mushi Luffy had just begun his assault against the marines in his drive to rescue Ace from the executioners blade.

Sabo intended to get both of his brothers out of there before anyone knew what had hit them. He was high in the sky and his clothes helped to hide him from the eyes of the enemy below him. As he flew he went over the plan yet again.

Step 1. Kill the executioners.

Step 2 free Ace from his chains than jump away from the platform. Since he didn't have a key he would have to improvise.

Step 3 carry ace in one arm and grab Luffy with the other hand. Once Luffy is secured race into the sky while keeping both brothers from suffocating by swirling calm air around their heads while he moved quickly.

Step 4 with both Ace and Luffy secured run away from marineford as fast as possible while leaving the marines in his dust. Ace would just have to return to whitebeard the long way.

A moment later he arrived at his chosen position and looked down. The Den Den Mushi started talking again. Sengoku was talking about Luffy's heritage and the reveal that he was the son of the revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon. Sensing his moment had arrived before he was ready Sabo sighed and dropped straight down.

As he fell he focused his Devil fruit power and fired 2 waves of razor wind at the executioners while taking care that none of it would hit Ace. Once he was done with that he pulled out his staff and got he was in range while still falling at a fast rate he twirled the staff in a circle. The razor wind edge cut through the chains below them like a hot knife through butter.

Once he had completed a full circle he rammed the bottom of the staff into the platform and pushed the blue button on the middle part of it. Once that was done he turned and raced to Aces side. Ace was still reacting to the chains being broken when Sabo put his arm around his back and pulled him toward his side.

Even before Ace was secured Sabo had leapt off the platform and raced toward Luffy who was just starting to stand up from where he had been knocked down by a marine. It took barely a second to reach Luffy and Sabo slowed down drastically to grab Luffy around his midsection.

Once he had Luffy in hand and secured Sabo leapt into the sky just ahead of a pirate who was trying to grab onto him. Sabo poured on the speed while keeping a bubble of calm air around his brothers to avoid them being any more injured than they already were.

He sensed the presence of the First division whitebeard commander attempting to block his route so he increased speed again and passed the phoenix with barely feet to spare. The look on the mans face was priceless not that Sabo cared of course.

A few seconds earlier the staff that Sabo jammed into the tower starts opening up a pair of large side doors up upward and click into place on either side of the staff. A pair of large revolutionary flags unfurled from the staff catching some of the admirals attention. Even as the flags unfurled. The top of the staff twisted and opened revealing a small tone dial.

Just as the flag unfurling ends. The anthem of the revolutionary army blared forth catching even more people off guard. Sengoku glared at the staff while quivering with rage. In a small room in a building far away laughter can be heard as they watched the marines be humiliated in a major way.

Meanwhile Sabo was just starting to hit his stride when the air around him shook and he realized that Whitebeard was now acting to stop him from taking Ace away. Sabo smirked and increased the tempo of the air swirling around the bubble as he raced away from Marineford on a course that would take him to the nearest revolutionary base which was in the Sabaody archipelago.

Sabo angled toward Sabaody and continued flying while keeping a tight hold on his now struggling younger brother who was folded over his shoulder. Ace could not do anything while he was still restrained by the sea stone shackles. A few hours later they arrived over Sabaody and Sabo angled toward the Revolutionary base that was hidden in one of the more sparse sectors of the archipelago.

His fellow companions in the revolutionary army was no doubt already waiting for him to arrive. He checked on his brothers one more time and they were both still awake and aware of their surroundings which was a relief to Sabo. As they broke through the upper layer he looked down and saw that the base was in sight his friends were already outside and waiting for him like he expected.

As he landed they advanced and seized Ace and started dragging toward the building. Luffy promptly started to fight to free Ace from whomever had taken them from Marineford like Sabo had expected.

"Luffy! Luffy calm down your safe. You and Ace are safe." Sabo exclaimed as he tried to calm his understandably panicked younger brother. Luffy glared at him for a moment while the other revolutionary soldiers eye him warily. "Who are you?" he asked.

Sabo smiled and just as he was about to speak Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "Sabo?" He asked in shock. Sabo smiled showing his missing tooth and familiar grin to his little brother for the first time in years.

He then held his arms out wide and a moment later was forced to take a step back as Luffy barreled into him with a happy yell and then started crying. "Lets go inside so we can get your wounds treated and deal with our stubborn older brother." Sabo said while wiping tears from his eyes with a free hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When the guards escorting Fire Fist Ace turned to walk down the hallway toward the cell in Marineford they had no idea they were surrounded. There were four guards escorting the prisoner.

The first hint of trouble came when the two men at the rear of the group who where holding Aces chains slumped to the ground dead. The other two guards barely had time to react before they were also killed by the unseen attackers. As the final two slumped the ground a whirling noise could be heard and several masked strangers appeared.

Sabo unmasked in front of Ace to catch his attention while one of his men walked up behind him. Ace looked at him in shock. "Sorry Ace you will understand soon enough when we have you out of here. But for now you need to go to sleep." He said then nodded at the man standing behind Ace. The man raised a fist and knocked his brother out.

The man caught him as he slumped down unconscious. Two men started carrying the bodies into the cell and hiding them. Another man used his ability to place fake guards in place along the hallway. The team knew that the fakes would only do so much before being detected so time was of the essence to get fire fist Ace out of Marineford as fast as possible.

Ace was carefully placed over the shoulder of the biggest agent and they all set out to reach the rendezvous point behind the Marine HQ. as they went they used the route that had been made for them by their agents in place in the marines. The route they were using would allow them to avoid the patrols and any unforeseen meetings with someone they couldn't fight like an Admiral or one of the warlords.

It took them a while but 30 minutes later fraught with tension they made it outside without being detected. They were less than 50 feet from the ocean when a shadow fell over them. It was Dracule Mihawk. They gaped at him in shock for a moment then started to move. But before they got started he spoke. "I have no quarrel with you." he said while walking past them. Sabo blinked at him. "Why?" he asked. Dracule stopped and turned back to him.

"What Sengoku and the government are doing is stupidity. All they are doing is provoking Whitebeard and Shanks as well as the Revolutionaries. given the fact that you are here with Fire Fist In the middle of a rescue mission means that Dragon is serious about maintaining the status quo for the moment. I wonder what he is up to?"

he responded. He then walked up to Sabo and pulled out a key. "this is the key to Fire Fists shackles. Sengoku had all of the copies given to the Admirals and Warlords for safekeeping." he replied. Sabo took the key and quickly released Aces wrists from the chains. Once the chains were removed he handed the key back to Mihawk. "Thank you." Sabo said with a smile. Dracule then continued down the alley and out of sight.

It took a moment for Sabo to snap back into motion after the surprising conversation. He then scooped up the chains. They would be brought with them to keep the Marines guessing as to where they had left the island and if possible keep them guessing if Ace was still on the island or not. "Right the sub is here. Get to it on the double don't stop we are now officially behind schedule." he barked then started running to the sub that had just surfaced.

His men were right behind him and running at top speed. Once they got to the edge they jumped and landed onto the deck of the sub. Some of them rolled as they landed since they were going so fast. Once everyone was as onboard the sub turned and started moving away from the base. Sabo took a moment to check that everyone was present before ushering them into the sub with the help of some of the sub crewmen who had been waiting on the deck.

Once all of them were inside the sub they sealed the door and pushed a button. The sub slanted down as it crashed dove beneath the waves and of sight. Sabo grabbed onto a support as the sub continued to accelerate as an increasing rate of speed. He turned to a crewman. "What's going on?" he demanded to know. The crewman cringed than spoke.

"we have received reports of a massive breakout of prisoners from Impel down led by Monkey D. Luffy and Ivankov. They have apparently freed several hundred prisoners and are even now headed for Marineford to free Fire Fist Ace. The captain has set our course to intercept the ship." He reported. Sabo blinked for a moment as the information sunk in. "HE WHAT?" Sabo exclaimed in shock.

Now panicking Sabo raced past his men and headed for the bridge at full speed. As he disappeared down the hall the man carrying Ace headed to the infirmary to drop off his passenger and then get something to eat. Sabo raced onto the bridge and came to a halt next to the captain. "How long until we reach the ship?" he asked. The man glanced at him for a moment.

"we are now at flank speed so we will reach the ship in 90 minutes and that will provide us enough time to extract Ivankov, Monkey D. Luffy, and any others that want to come aboard from the ship. Once that is done we will leave the area and head for base." Sabo nodded than left the bridge. As the sub raced to intercept the warship Luffy was on. Events in Marineford were proceeding apace.

An hour had passed since the escape. They still had not realized that Fire Fist Ace had been rescued and were starting to assemble in the plaza. Sengoku and the admirals were already in position and waiting. Ace was due to be brought out in an hour and his execution an half hour after that. During that time Whitebeard was due to arrive and if things went well history would see the end of Whitebeard and Portgas D. Ace. As well as most if not all of Whitebeards crew and allies.

The marines hoped to deal a crippling blow to the age of Piracy and signal its end. They had no idea that their plans were now in ruins thanks to the revolutionaries. As time passed the plaza filled up than it happened. Just as Sengoku was announcing to the world the immanent arrival of Ace onto the platform a panting out of breath marine raced onto the platform.

"Sir Fire Fist Ace has escaped. When we went to collect him from his cell we found the guards dead and no sign of the prisoner. furthermore we found a flag in the cell. It was the flag of the revolutionaries." he shouted completely unaware that his shout had been heard by the still active Den Den Mushi and transmitted world wide.

It was heard on the Warship Luffy was on as well as on the Moby Dick and every one of its allied ships. On the sub there were cheers as they celebrated a successful mission and even more when they heard the announcement of the escape by the soldier. "now all we have to do is extract my brother and Ivankov and we are home free." Sabo said cheerfully.

There was a general feeling of glee among the team and they celebrated. Then a crewman walked in. We are about to arrive at the ship and are preparing to surface. The captain wants to make a fast pickup so we will have to hurry." he announced. Sabo nodded then headed for the door to the deck.. It was Buggy who saw the sub surface."Ship surfacing it's a submarine. Its got a revolutionary flag on it." he called out.

When the sub pulled along side Luffy started to stretch out his arm to cross over when Ivankov stopped him. "Hold it straw boy we need to make sure they are friendly." A door opened and several figures ran onto the deck. "Ivankov find Luffy and transfer over to this ship. Hurry the marines are on the way!" one of the figures shouted. Ivankov didn't hesitate he grabbed Luffy and jumped onto the railing.

Luffy had already stretched an arm out and grabbed onto the sub. A moment later they were landing on the deck leaving the prisoners behind. Ivankov at the last moment had grabbed Inazuma the other Okama that had escaped with them from Impel Down so 3 of them had crossed to the ship. "Where's Ace is he onboard?" Luffy asked urgently. Sabo stepped forward.

"Relax Luffy. Ace is onboard and is safe. He is currently resting in the infirmary being treated for his injuries." Sabo replied with a kind smile. "anyway look at you. you've gotten big. Hard to believe only a year ago you were still in Foosha with Makino, Dadan, and the others." Sabo said gently while smiling widely.

Luffy looked at him in confusion for a minute. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Sa Sa Sabo. Your alive?" Luffy asked in shock. Sabo nodded. "we should get inside we still have to outrun the marine warships that are looking for us. We can talk later once Ace has woken up." he replied while ushering Luffy into the submarine. One everyone back inside the sub including the two escaped revolutionaries the sub submerged once again leaving the Impel Down escapees behind.


	4. Chapter 4

No one noticed as a small ship bearing the markings of the revolutionary army surfaced alongside the bay. The two occupants quickly disembarked and began running toward the sounds of fighting. As they ran Sabo could see Ace up on the platform and Luffy fighting his way toward him.

Koala saw three marines in front of her and quickly killed them with her fishmen karate. She didn't even slow down as she killed them. The two friends had one objective. That was to save Ace and Luffy and get them away from the Marines by any means necessary.

As they ran unseen toward the tower they stealthily aided their pirate allies by killing any marines they saw. They were halfway across the plaza when Luffy reached the tower and had his confrontation with Sengoku. They watched in horror as the platform was destroyed but then cheered when Whitebeards symbol appeared in the smoke made out of flame.

That meant that Luffy had succeeded and Ace was free. They resumed running fully intent on reaching Ace and Luffy and helping to get them away from the Marines. As they got closer Sabo watched in dismay as Akainu insulted Whitebeard in front of Ace and Ace being Rogers son reacted. "Blast it Ace! Koala we need to hurry!" Sabo snarled furiously.

Koala didn't say anything she just nodded and ran even harder trying to stop Ace from getting killed. They were within 15 meters when Akainu used his magma powers to overpower Ace's logia ability and burn his hand.

While Ace was distracted by his injury Akainu turned his attention to Luffy and charged at him intending to kill him while he was down having fallen due to exhaustion. Ace moved in front of Luffy intending to take the blow.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS AKAINU!" Sabo roared as he blocked Akainu fist with his armament infused hand. That shout was heard all over the battlefield and brought the fighting to a temporary halt. Even before Akainu could react to the sudden interruption by this unknown stranger he was suddenly knocked back a few meters by a powerful punch that penetrated his defenses and hurt him.

Koala who was right behind him tackled Ace away from Akainu. "you shouldn't fight with your injuries. Take Luffy and run we will cover your back." she said sternly. Ace recovered himself and looked ready to argue with her when Marco arrived. "Ace what are you doing? You heard pops we need to go." Ace scowled than nodded.

While Koala was dealing with his brothers Sabo focused on his fight with Akainu. Akainu glared at him. "who are you?" he demanded to know. Sabo easily switched to a defensive stance.

"I am Outlook Sabo brother to Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace who you were just about to kill. It should go without saying that you wont be killing either of them today." he responded coldly.

"you will not stop me from ending those cursed bloodlines." Akainu proclaimed arrogantly. Sabo smirked coldly. We will see about that." he replied. And then Sabo vanished and reappeared in front of Akainu with his fist extended.

Akainu practically doubled over from the blow and was thrown back all the way to the ruins of the execution platform. He hit the remains of the platform so hard that he was knocked out and the remains of the platform collapsed down on top of Akainu's unconscious body. Even before Akainu landed on the ground Sabo had already rejoined his brothers on their retreat.

They had been joined by Jinbe, Ivankov, and Inazuma. Luffy and Ace were being carried by Jinbe as they had both run out of energy and were both exhausted. Sabo took up the rear and used his observation Haki to make sure that no Marines snuck up on them while they retreated to the escape boats. At some point Marco had disappeared. Probably off to fight an admiral.

"Koala how are my brothers?" he shouted at the girl who was running next to Jinbei. Koala glanced back at him. "Luffy is completely out of juice and Ace is unconscious. I was forced to knock him out when he refused to retreat."she shouted back to Sabo.

Sabo nodded in response but said nothing while they ran. Whitebeard and Sengoku were battling it out and the other two admirals were occupied by the other division commanders.

Koala must have told Jinbe to run to their own ship. They were getting close to the boat they came in and Sabo was already calculating how any it could take. It was a small Caravel made completely out of Adam Wood and it was one of the few ships in the revolutionary fleet that did not have a defense outside of two at the rear and one at the front.

The Caravel had been built with speed in mind and not offense so it had been the perfect ship to bring to Marineford. It could get in and out quickly and it had a built in coating system that could coat the ship so it could submerge. But in order to do that they would need to be far enough out to sea to avoid Kizaru's Devil Fruit powers.

They currently had himself, Ace, Luffy, Jinbe, Ivankov, Inazuma, and Koala. Five still active and two were unconscious. It would have to be enough. As they ran the fighting around them was escalating. Sabo decapitated a marine that was trying to attack Jinbe. And then they were jumping onto the deck of the ship.

"Set sail quickly we must escape." Sabo ordered."WAIT FOR ME!" a voice yelled behind him. Sabo turned and watched as Buggy jumped onboard. "why are you onboard this ship Buggy?" Sabo demanded to know.

As Sabo dealt with Buggy Koala and the two other revolutionaries were raising the sail and sailing the ship away from Marineford. Jinbe took the two wounded boys inside the cabin. Ivankov had taken the wheel while Inazuma took over the defense of the ship while it escaped the marines on the shore.

Due to the fighting between the admirals and the Whitebeard pirates no one noticed the small group escaping on the the ship was so small and carefully camouflaged they easily sailed past the encircling marine warships and out into the open sea. The atmosphere on the ship was tense as they sailed away.

"do you think we are far enough away to activate the coating system Koala?" Sabo asked. Koala looked back at the ships In the distance and thought for a second and she nodded. "yes lets get started." she answered. That was all he needed and Sabo who was standing by the wheel pushed a red button on the stand next to the Wheel.

It took a minute for the coating to appear over the edge and flow over the deck. It continued to grow and form a bubble as it rose. The wind dials could be heard underwater filling the coating with air.

It was only then did Jinbe notice who Koala was. "Koala is that you?" he asked in surprise. Koala turned to him and smiled. "Hello Jinbe. Its been a while hasn't it?" she asked cheerfully.

While the two former shipmates reunited and talked Sabo kept watch on the coating as it rose and eventually formed a bubble around the ship and then formed a coating over the sail so that they could catch the currents.

"alright the coating is in place. We are about to submerge." Sabo announced to the group when he took the wheel from Ivankov. He then pushed the wheel forward to make the ship sink.

It was then that the first cannon balls landed behind them several dozen meters away. Sabo grimaced and pushed the wheel forward so the ship would dive more rapidly and moments later they were under water. Sabo kept the wheel pushed forward and the ship went deeper and deeper.

Around them they could see sinking canon balls as the pursuing marine warships kept chase on the surface. After another minute the cannonballs ceased falling and they leveled out. "looks like we are in the clear." Sabo announced.

Only Buggy Cheered and he was promptly knocked unconscious by Ivankov who was not in the mood to deal with the man. Sabo turned the wheel over to Inazuma when he walked up. "take over I need to see my brothers." he said.

Inazuma just nodded than focused on directing the ship. Sabo then walked into the room where Jinbe had taken his brothers. When he walked in he saw that they had been placed on a couple of beds side by side and were sleeping.

Since there was signs of medical treatment Sabo could only guess that one of the others had treated them with what medical supplies were available. Sabo pulled up a chair between the two and just watched them sleep.

As he watched them sleep Sabo reflected back on everything that had happened since he had been rescued by Dragon. He regretted not being able to send a message telling either one that he was alive but Dragon had been clear on that matter. Sabo picked up Luffy's straw hat from where it had been placed and stared at it for a while.

"I wonder what you are thinking right now Shanks?" Sabo whispered to himself. He then put the hat back on the side table and turned his attention to the troublesome one of the three of them.

Sabo had heard what Ace had said up on the platform about how worthless he was while he was still on the boat and Sabo had almost put a dent into the cabin wall. Koala had said nothing when she had watched him from the wheel where she was steering the ship.

"we are going to have it out over what you said about yourself Ace. Count on it." Sabo muttered irritably. Sabo idly wondered how many Whitebeard pirates were still dying even after Ace and Luffy had escaped.

And then there was Whitebeard. Sabo privately hoped the old man did die since he would be going out protecting his family. It would be the best way for him to die. It was known within the inner circles of the revolutionary army that the man was dying. The war would only have hastened it along.

Several hours later he left the cabin and walked to the bow where Koala was standing. She was looking out into the ocean. "its starting isn't it?" she asked grimly. Sabo joined her looking out into the distance. "Yes and if Dragon is right than the hope and light of the future ride on this boat. We need to ensure that they survive what is to come." he answered just as grimly.

"What are you two talking about?" Jinbe asked as he joined them followed by Ivankov. "Darkness is coming. War is on the horizon and if Dragon is right we need to be ready. That's why we were sent. We needed to save both Luffy and Ace since they have the Initial D in their names.

As the saying goes things happen when someone bearing the will of D is involved. I couldn't let my brothers die so I volunteered to take part in the mission. Koala came because she wanted to.

privately I think Dragon would be happy if just one of them survived since then there would still be hope and we would not have to rely on one who has inherited the Will of D and not born with it like me.

The battle of Marineford is only the opening shots of the war. Some may call it a war but it is only the precursor to what is coming and I intend to make sure we win." Sabo explained.

He was still looking out into the water and the growing darkness that was coming. No one said anything and just stood there watching as the ship sailed through the water now having caught a current.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon and Sabo were unhappy to say the least. They had just received a report from Impel down that Monkey D. Luffy had just escaped the prison with over 200 prisoners and was heading to Marineford to rescue Ace who was due to be executed in less than 3 hours.

Both Dragon and Sabo were not going to take any chances so both men had infiltrated Marineford with over a hundred Revolutionaries a few hours before Ace had left Impel down.

The plan they had made before hand was to wait for a good time to strike than attack. They had though of intercepting Ace on the way to the holding cell but that had been canceled when Luffy had been reported to have broken into Impel Down.

One of if not the only person to ever do so. To try to get him out now would be too risky as well as having to retrieve Luffy from wherever he currently was. So the new plan was now in effect. As Dragon made his way down an alley he smirked when he saw Sengoku and his father Garp walking past.

He didn't worry about being detected because no one would ever think that Dragon would attempt to infiltrate Marineford during such a big event much less interfere in it. There was one fact about Ace that very few if any knew.

That fact was that Portgas D. Ace was his godson through his wife Monkey D. Dai and Ace's mother Portgas D. Rouge. Dragon planned to both rescue Ace and watch as the old era died and the new era was born. Already his men were spreading out through the base disguised as low ranked enlisted men.

That way there would be no uncomfortable questions asked before the show started. As time passed Dragon eventually made it onto a wall close to the execution platform that he could move quickly and reach Ace's side in a second if something went wrong. But far enough away that he could remain hidden until the time was right.

Dragon watched as Ace was brought onto the platform and chained down with a frown. He idly wondered where Sabo was as the boy had parted ways with him a while ago. He scowled when Sengoku announced to the world Ace's true heritage as the son of Gol D. Roger. And what his mother had done for him by keeping him in her womb for 20 months.

Dragon shook his head and quietly cursed Whitebeard for forcing his hand like this. Now the world knew who Ace really was and the boy would be even more hunted than he already had been before he was captured by Teach.

Dragon had met Teach once and had immediately been on his guard. There was something about the man that made him extremely nervous. Dragon didn't trust Teach at all. A noise caught his attention and when he looked he watched as the Whitebeard Armada appeared and the Moby Dick and her escorts surfaced in the bay.

Dragon smiled thinly. It was almost time to act. Thinking beforehand Dragon had his men secretly capture the three Den Den Mushi that were recording the event so that the Marines would not be able to cut the feed and leave the world ignorant of their actions after they cut off the feed to the world. Dragon intended for the world to see the marines for what they really were warts and all.

Sabo also watched the Moby Dick surface from his hiding place. He had watched Ace be brought onto the platform and chained down. His anger at the world government grew when Sengoku had revealed Ace's Heritage. He took a moment to calm himself down as doing something rash would endanger Ace's life and jeopardize the plan they had come up with.

Sabo was situated close to the platform near a couple of the other agents that had infiltrated the base. Both men had been carefully selected for their devil fruit ability and strength. Both men had one job and that was to deal with the admirals when the time came for them to attack.

One had the Spark Spark fruit and the other had the Snow snow fruit. While not as strong as Admiral Aokiji's ice ice fruit it was strong enough that it would give Admiral Akainu some difficulty. Then the battle began.

The revolutionaries did nothing but stay far enough out of the way during the fighting and watched as Oars Jr. tried to rescue Ace. Sabo stifled a smirk. It would be funny if it worked but it would not due to the Warlords and the Admirals being present.

Which begged the question of why Whitebeard. His train of thought was brought to halt by a noise from above. When he looked his eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he watched his little brother and several hundred prisoners from Impel down fall from the sky followed by the stolen battleship.

Dragon also watched his son arrive with a smirk he was a D. alright. Then Luffy had his confrontation with Whitebeard and loudly announced to the world that he not Whitebeard would be Pirate King. Sabo on the other hand was horrified that Luffy would challenge the worlds strongest man like that.

But then again he really should not have been surprised at his little brother's actions. Sabo doubted that Luffy even knew who Whitebeard really was or just how much danger he was in just then. Then Luffy jumped off the Moby Dick and joined the fight. Sabo watched as Luffy battled his way across the ice and was helped by the Whitebeard Pirates and his own force.

Both Sabo and Dragon frowned when Sengoku revealed Luffy's ancestry to the world. Both men knew that it was just a matter of time until the secret was out. Dragon smirked at the reactions from all sides even among his own men. When Sengoku ordered Ace's execution Dragon acted.

He quickly knocked both men out with two concentrated bursts of Conquerors Haki. The battle paused for a moment when the two executioners were knocked out. "Who did that!?" Sengoku roared.

Dragon smirked and retreated back into the shadows and continued watching. After a long moment the battle resumed. Sengoku was still looking around for who had knocked out the two marines. When it was clear that the two men were dead he ordered new executioners to the platform.

As the battle progressed and Luffy got closer and closer to the platform Sabo started planning for the next few minutes. He was so distracted that he didn't notice when Sengoku had the new executioners try to execute Ace again.

Dragon was about to act when Luffy shouted. A wave of force pulsed across the battlefield and marines, pirates, and a few revolutionaries that were unprepared for it dropped where they stood. The rest gazed in shock at the young rookie for using Conquerors Haki. Sabo was just as shocked as the rest of them. "Luffy you to?" Sabo whispered in shock.

Dragon on the other hand was not as surprised as the rest as Luffy was his son so he would have been able to use the rare Haki. Dragon then looked at Whitebeard and smirked at his reaction. He then looked at the platform. It was almost time.

When Luffy and Garp encountered each other Dragon stood up and walked into plain sight of the battlefield. Sabo was the only one to see him and then pulled out a whistle. Once Dragon nodded at him Sabo blew the whistle as hard as he could. This caught everyone's attention.

Sabo then looked at Sengoku. "All revolutionaries! Attack!" Sabo roared at the top of his lungs. The two agents assigned to deal with the Admirals dropped their disguises and charged at the three admirals.

The spark user launched electric bolts at the light and Ice Admirals and drew them into a fight. The Snow user knew he was outclassed by Akainu but that wasn't the point. His job was to distract and delay the magma admiral.

Sabo charged at Garp fully intent on making sure Luffy made it to the platform. "Luffy go rescue Ace I will deal with our grandfather." Sabo barked. Luffy and Garp just stared at him in confusion. "Sabo boy" Ivankov shouted as he raced up to join Luffy. Sabo nodded at Ivankov then turned to his little brother. "Sabo? " Luffy asked in confusion "I know your confused right now but Ace is the priority right now and we need to save him so I will explain later I promise. "

Garp glared at both of them. "I cant let that happen. I am a Marine and I will do my duty even if it pains me to do it. "Garp said with steely resolve.

Sabo just nodded. "I understand Grandpa I don't hold your choice against you so lets just get down to it and fight." Sabo replied Garp just gazed at him sadly for a moment then nodded.

Luffy looked at both of them with a confused look but then he snapped out of it and raced past toward the Platform leaving his grandfather and his brother who he thought was dead but not behind him.

Meanwhile all over battlefield revolutionary soldiers were dropping their disguises and attacking the marines at full force. Dragon used soru to leap from his hiding spot and land on the platform right behind his godson.

He straightened up and smirked at the growing look of horror on Sengoku's face when he recognized Dragon. "What's the matter Sengoku? Cat got your tongue?" Dragon asked with a smirk. "Its Dragon the Revolutionary!" A marine somewhere on the battlefield shrieked in horror.

One revolutionary soldier raced up to Marco the Phoenix. "I have a key for your shackle. If you promise not to attack me I will free you." the man asked when he came to a stop a few feet away. Marco not having any choice just held out his shackled wrist.

Once the cuff was off he thanked the man and rejoined the fight. The revolutionary watched him go with a smirk then turned in the direction that Whitebeard was standing. He had a message to deliver.

A moment of running later brought him up to the Yonko. I have a message from my leader Monkey D. Dragon. Whitebeard looked at him. "What is the message." he asked.

"The message is that Sengoku has planned for one of your men to betray you through false information once one of the admirals finds one of your ship captains or division leaders. We don't know which it is so be on guard. The second message is to watch out for the Pacifista's when they appear." he replied

Whitebeard nodded "thank you for letting me know." The soldier saluted then raced away back into the fight raging around them. Meanwhile one the platform Ace was gaping at Dragon in shock. "What are you doing here?" Sengoku asked in horror. Dragon smirked again. It was time to reveal his connections to Ace.

"What does it look like? I am rescuing my Godson Portgas D. Ace." that single statement caused most of the fighting to halt temporarily. "Your godson?" Sengoku asked in shock.

"Technically my wife's godson as Rouge asked her to be Ace's godmother. When she died the job fell to me to look after him and my son Luffy.

However since my job as leader of the revolutionaries prevented me from caring for them I entrusted Luffy to my father to raise. I don't know how Ace wound up living in the same place as Luffy did and that is a question I will have to ask my Father later if he survives this battle.

As for Sabo my middle child. I had no idea he existed until he told me who he was while he was unaware of whom I was. When I told him the truth I also adopted him into the family and he because the third son in my family." Dragon explained.

The Den Den Mushi had been watching his confrontation with Sengoku and transmitted the conversation around the world.

"In other words Sengoku you lost. You lost the moment you threatened my family and I don't take that lightly. So what's it going to be? Will you call off this foolishness and stop this stupid unnecessary war or will you continue to waste the lives of your men over an action that is by right illegal. If you had tried and attempted to execute my godson over his crimes and not his Blood I wouldn't be half as angry as I am right now."

Dragon explained while glaring at Sengoku while filling the air around them with his Haki. At that point Luffy joined them. Sengoku looked at the boy and then back at Dragon. He saw the resolve in Dragons eye and then made his decision.

"You obviously have reinforcements waiting out of sight so I will make the hard choice." Sengoku replied while lowering his head in defeat. This statement was heard all over the battlefield and the fighting started to die down.

"I will take the responsibility. All marines stand down!" Sengoku roared.

This statement brought most of the fighting to a halt and the remainder soon followed as orders were passed down from the higher ranked soldiers, pirates, and marines on the field. At that point Sabo joined them on the platform. He gently pushed Luffy on the shoulder.

"Luffy remember why we are here. You need to free Ace with that key you have on you." Sabo said with a proud smile. Luffy blinked for a moment. He had been looking at his father who he had never seen before and had completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing until Sabo pushed him.

"Right sorry Sabo." Luffy replied shakily. He then hurried behind Ace and used the key to unlock the Shackles on Ace's wrists. Sengoku scowled at the sight of the key but did nothing as Ace was freed. Dragon was still watching him with a smirk and would no doubt protect the boys until they got away.

Once Ace was free Luffy pulled him and Sabo into a hug. Sabo chuckled and hugged his two brothers back. Ace was caught off guard then quietly joined the hug. Both younger brothers ignored the tears in Ace's eyes as they hugged. Ace was just so happy that he was truly loved after all.

After a moment the three broke apart and looked at Dragon who simply smiled at the three boys. "You three should get going. You still need to get away from here. Sabo as we agreed you can join up with your brothers or stay with us. It's your own choice so good luck. Dragon then turned back to Sengoku.

"Well Sengoku what will it be. Will you take the final step and end this war and permit everyone one to depart safely or shall we resume this battle?" Sengoku nodded "This war is over!" He shouted to the world.

And thus did the biggest war since the beginning of the pirate age end. Ace and his brothers headed in the direction of the escape ships with Dragon and some of the whitebeard commanders bringing up the rear.

The Snow fruit user was dead as Akainu had overwhelmed and killed him. Both Aokiji and Kizaru backed away from the Spark fruit user who was watching them carefully. Offshore three Revolutionary warships surfaced and headed toward the shore to pick up the retreating revolutionary soldiers.

Garp watched his son and grandchildren leave from where Sabo had punched him. Sabo had hit him so hard that Garp had made a hole in the wall where he had hit. Dragon did not look at him at all and ignored him completely. Neither did any of the boys who just faced toward where the evacuation ships were located.

Garp wasn't hurt by that act. They all had made their choices and there was no going back now. The Den Den Mushi followed their progress until they reached the escape ships. There they parted ways.

Sabo went with Ace and Luffy while Dragon headed toward the waiting revolutionary warships. The Marines just stayed out of the way and watched as the pirates and revolutionaries sailed away having retrieved Ace.

It was official. The marines had failed in their objective and both Whitebeard and Portgas D. Ace had successfully escaped.

Around the world people reacted to the events at Marineford in various ways. In some places there was dancing and cheering while in other places there was horror and sadness that the marines had been so successfully foiled by the surprise entrance of the revolutionary army led personally by Monkey D. Dragon.

In the final casualty report it was later discovered that Donquixote Doflamingo was dead having been killed by several pirates and revolutionary soldiers working together. Gekko Moria was also dead. No one knew who had killed him.

The Warlord Kuma had been put out of action somehow. Jinbe had escaped which left Hancock and Hawkeye Mihawk still present.

Blackbeard was missing. No one knew that he had betrayed both sides and had attacked impel down and was currently sneaking up to Marineford to stage a surprise appearance completely unaware that all of his plans had just crashed and burned due to the intervention of the Revolutionary Army led by Dragon.

When he made his appearance only then would he learn of his mistake and would therefore be facing off against Sengoku and the three Marine Admirals.


End file.
